


one more hour

by atlasinhissleeping



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleeping/pseuds/atlasinhissleeping
Summary: Kakashi wakes up before Tenzō.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	one more hour

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE STEERED OFF ANGST AND WROTE FLUFF IDK WHO I AM ANYMORE
> 
> fic title is from tame impala's song one more hour, go stream them!!

Kakashi wakes up first. It isn’t unusual, but it’s not common. He supposes it’s because Tenzō had just returned from a mission and exhaustion had taken its course. Kakashi doesn’t know what has waken him this early, but the sunlight is still shyly rising. It slips under the curtains, spilling slowly like molten gold over the wooden floor and invites itself unwelcomingly into Kakashi’s sensitive eyes.

He steers his eyes away from the window and they land on Tenzō’s sleeping figure. He wears the sunlight softly. It caresses the curve of his shoulder and slender slope of his neck. Kakashi follows that gentle climb all the way to the nape of his neck where Tenzō’s hair sits and glows in the sun. It looks like spindled gold.

The tomoe in Kakashi’s sharingan spin as they capture the steady rise of Tenzō’s shoulders, the way he huffs softly with parted lips and the raised plump of his cheek on where it is pressed to the pillow. For a moment, Kakashi loses himself in a life without burden of duties. He selfishly thinks he could live like this forever.

But then, Tenzō stirs and his eyes fly open. Alert and ready, like a good shinobi and how he was meant to be trained. Those dark eyes land immediately on Kakashi who still continues to stare leisurely at his partner. Tenzō scrunches his nose, and he scoffs before he turns to hide his face in the pillow. It’s only in the first moments of vulnerability like this that Kakashi is reminded of how he remembers Tenzō. A time before he became hardened by the shinobi life.

“It’s too early,” Tenzō drawls. His voice is deep and scratchy from lack of use, and Kakashi lets it roll through him. He lets the rumble resonate in his chest.

It’s not until Kakashi’s chest is calm that he reaches over and places a warm hand on the back of Tenzō’s neck. He scratches gently, and brushes through the knots Tenzō’s hair. The brunette surrenders and moves into Kakashi’s hand. He tilts his head and looks over his shoulder. Kakashi catches the way Tenzō’s only visible eye creases up. He’s glad he still has the sharingan uncovered so he has that fleeting moment captured to keep.

Kakashi leans over to kiss Tenzō’s brow. He catches the way Tenzō’s eye flutters close and how the thick line of his lashes cast shadows above his cheek.

“You better turn that thing off before you land yourself in hospital again.” Tenzō reprimands staring directly at Kakashi’s left eye.

_I want to remember this. I want to close my eyes and see the way you laugh. I want to remember how you sigh and complain because I keep making ridiculous requests, but you can never say no to me. I don’t know why you never say no to me, but it’s probably because I can never say no to you. I need to memorise the way your mouth tilts to the right when you’re thinking and the brightness in your eyes when I wake up before you._

It goes unsaid.

Kakashi closes his left eye and presses their foreheads together. “Can you make breakfast?”

Tenzō snorts and pushes at Kakashi’s chest jokingly. “Of course,” he replies full of mirth.

He watches the way Tenzō moves out of bed. He is fluid and smooth despite being only awake for a few minutes. Kakashi thinks he could watch Tenzō get out of bed for the rest of his life and-- _oh_. That’s an idea for another day, but for now he will join Tenzō in the kitchen after he stretches and makes the bed.


End file.
